


I'm not as think as you drunk I am

by sunshinedanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and guess what???? THERES ALCOHOL, kara goes to her first high school party, starGAYzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedanvers/pseuds/sunshinedanvers
Summary: prompt: "I've got nothing to lose except my dignity."orKara gets drunk for the first time and Lena finds it adorable.





	I'm not as think as you drunk I am

Kara’s not a nerd.

Sure, she spends almost every night studying, but that doesn't make her a nerd.

(Okay, so, Kara's kind of a nerd.)

This realization doesn't dawn on her until Alex comes busting into her room. “Okay, that's it.”

Kara looks up from her book, startled at the intrusion. “What's it?”

“You- this! What you're doing right now!” Alex exclaims, making wild gestures with her hands towards Kara.

“Reading?” Kara tilts her head to the side, with a confused face.

“Yes” Alex says exasperated. “It's great that you study all the fucking time,” Kara winces at the curse word. “but it's a Friday night! and you're here, just, reading?” Alex says like it's a concept she's never heard of.

“I mean, what else do you suggest I do? It's not like I have any friends.” Kara snaps defensively, starting to get agitated by Alex’s words.

Alex cringes at Kara's words. “Okay, I'm sorry just-” she sits down by Kara on her bed. “I'm a senior, and I'm leaving next year. You barely do anything as it is, and I'm scared that if I don’t push you out of your comfort zone now, you won't ever get out of it. I know you're just a junior, but I want to take you to a party!” Alex smiles, like it's a great idea.

Except it's not.

It's not a great idea in any which, way, shape, or form.

Kara Danvers, a girl who sleeps with a pastel pink nightlight, is not capable of managing at a party.

Alex sees the hesitance in Kara's face. “Hey, listen.” She says, her voice softening “I obviously won't force you to go, but mom and dad are gone for the weekend. You won't have to worry about being caught, and I swear it’ll be lots of fun. What do you say?” Alex asks with hopeful eyes.

Finally giving in, Kara nods.

“Yes!” Alex inwardly fist pumps. “Oh, by the way, you should get dressed. Maggie’s picking us up in 5 minutes” she gives a sheepish smile and quickly leaves the room.

Kara panics. 5 minutes!?

She jumps out of bed and immediately opens her closet. Only to be met with pastels button ups and sweaters. Kara face palms.

Kara doesn't _actually_  want to go, she just feels bad about her sister. For Alex’s sake, she’ll go and pretend to have a good time. She grabs a light yellow sweater and her only pair of blue jeans. By the time she finishes putting it on, she already hears Maggie knocking on their door. Kara scrambles to get her blue converse on, and pops out of her room.

When she walks out of the hallway, she's greeted by her sister and girlfriend making out.

Kara groans. “You guys” she says, drawing out the last word. “Stop it, you're both so gross.”

Alex backs away from Maggie, chucking. “Are you ready-” alex stops. “Uh, Kara, what're you wearing?”

Kara pouts. “I don't really have,” Kara lifts up her hands to do air quotations. “Party clothes.”

“I- yeah, okay, I probably should've realized that. It's okay, though. You're probably more comfortable in that anyways.” Kara smiles, glad her sister is so understanding. “Maybe try leaving your hair down though?”

Kara thinks about it for a second, and relents. She walks back to her room and looks in the mirror to take out the pony tail. (She ends up pulling a strand from each side to clip in the back. She has an image to maintain, of course.)

“Ready to go?” Alex asks when she walks back out.

“Yep.” Kara pushes her glasses up.

“Huh” Maggie starts. “Never thought I’d see the day little Danvers goes to a party.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Shut up” She pushes her shoulder playfully. “I want her to have fun.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

 

***

 

The drive to the party takes about 20 minutes. It would've been 15, but Maggie _insisted_  she knew a shortcut.

When Kara walks in with the both of them, she instantly feels out of place. There are pretty girls who are far less dorkier than her, and guys who are the epitome of cool.

And she's just Kara Danvers.

The stench of alcohol, sweat, and smoke is repulsive. Before Kara can even complain about how she feels uncomfortable, a group of girls pull Alex and Maggie into another room, saying something about body shots.

Which leaves Kara by herself.

The music is booming to the point where Kara isn't even sure she can hear her own thoughts, and Kara wonders where all these people's parents are. Surely they know these type of parties aren't the best? Kara starts to back up towards the door, hoping to free herself. If she has to wait a few hours by playing angry birds (yes, she knows the game basically died in 2011, but she doesn't care.) on her phone to pass time until they leave, she will.

When she reaches for the door knob, a gentle hand stops her. “Leaving so soon?” Kara freezes when she looks up. A guy- no, not just any guy, the freaking quarterback of their school, is smiling at her. A perfect smile, might she add.

(Gosh, she is so bisexual.)

“I- uh, ha i’m just-” Kara doesn't even finish before he starts laughing. Great, she's already made a fool of herself. And it hasn't even been 5 minutes.

“What's your name? I'm James.”

“K-Kara.” She manages to stumble out.

“Well, Kara, would you like a beer?” He asks.

Kara blushes, because she doesn't really know how to tell him she's never had alcohol before. Taking in her appearance and facial features just now, he probably got the idea, though.

He smiles while shaking his head downwards. “Don't even worry about it. Here, come hang out with my friends.” He gestures over to a group of people sitting by the couch.

“Um, I don't know…” she says reluctantly.

“They're great, trust me. Plus, you look a little lost.” He says with an honest expression.

Kara blows out a breath of air to get rid of her nerves. “Yeah, okay. I’ll sit with you guys.”

When they walk over, the large group barely even notices them. When James takes a seat on the couch, he pats the side for Kara to sit next to him. Right when Kara takes a seat, a sluggish pale guy plops into James’ lap, and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“I think I had a little too much to drink.” He mumbles into his neck.

James lets out a throaty chuckle, and just rubs his back. “Alright, Winn.” He presses a kiss to his forehead.

Oh, okay. The quarterback likes guys, apparently. How nice.

“Hey, what's your name?” The person next to her asks.

When Kara turns her head, she's greeted by a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and a facial structure far too perfect to be human.

“I'm Kara.” And she sticks her hand out. Of course Kara would stick her hand out.

The girl looks down at Kara's hand with a lifted eyebrow, and giggles. She shakes it anyways.

“I'm Lucy, and you look far too sober. Come with me.”

Not even a moment later, she's being dragged off to a nearby table. “I would give you beer, but it literally tastes like piss. Plus, it doesn't really have that much alcohol.” The girl then opens a mini fridge and pulls out an already made drink in a solo cup. “This should do the trick.”

Kara stares down hesitantly at the cup. Isn't there some sort of safety measure for accepting drinks from strangers?

Lucy then realizes that she is absolutely clueless when it comes to drinks.

“Oh-oh my god, I am so sorry. You've never drank before?” Kara just shakes her head, slightly embarrassed. “Hey, don't be embarrassed.” She jokes.

“I'm not embarrassed!” Kara protests.

“The blush on your cheeks say otherwise.”

The statement causes Kara’s cheeks to flush further. Lucy takes the red solo cup from Kara's hands, and takes a gulp. “If you want to, just take one from the fridge. Don't feel pressured to.”

This is Kara’s first party. She wants to.

So no matter how out of the ordinary it is, Kara walks back over to the fridge and takes one of the cups. She then proceeds to take a sip. A very big sip, which causes her to choke a little.

“Woah, be careful. It might burn if you drink that fast.” The girl, who she now knows as Lucy, says as she pats her back.

“It's… fruity?” Kara says quizzically. “I was expecting something worse.”

Lucy snorts. “Yeah, it usually does taste really bad. But these drinks were pre made, and they're honestly really good.” Lucy takes another sip. “Come on, we’re gonna go hang out back where we were.”

Kara follows Lucy back into the room. If Kara knew parties were this friendly, she would've joined Alex ages ago.

For the first few minutes, nothing really happens. The group is just talking while Kara doesn't really intervene, considering she only knows two of the 20 people.

(Yes, she counted. She had nothing better to do.)

To pass time, she kept taking sips of her drink. But the time ended up going really fast, and she already finished.

When Lucy looked over, her eyes widened. “Oh, jeez. You finished pretty fast.”

And Kara starts to get nervous, because she really doesn't know if it's ‘party appropriate’ to drink something fast.

“Do you want mine?” She says, pushing her cup forward.

And Kara's a little taken aback, but when has she ever been one to deny food or drinks? She takes the cup.

She ends up finishing it, and then she takes James offer of a beer. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the smartest idea. The liquid courage does help her actually start speaking to the group. She learns that the guy sitting on James lap, Winn, is in her AP computer science class. She's never noticed him because she always gets to class early and sits right in the front. They end up bonding over some new comic book release, before their conversation is abruptly ended when someone yells ‘let's play truth or dare!’

And, like, really? Are they 12? Sure, Kara probably isn't allowed to even criticize them considering this is her first party, but that seems a bit childish. She's about to speak again, when Lucy hands her another one of those fruity drinks. Kara smiles, feeling a bit too grateful. “Than-” _hiccup_  “-k you.”

The game starts on the other side of the room, thankfully, so Kara doesn't have to speak up just yet. She's already nervous thinking about what to say.

And maybe it's the drinks, or maybe it's just Kara becoming more confident (doubtful), but she feels oddly lighter, losing the anxiousness she was feeling. She takes one more sip, before some random guy starts speaking at her.

“Hey, you, with the glasses.” He points. “I dare you to ask the hottest person in the room for their number.”

Kara looks around the group, not sure on who to ask. Confrontation has never really been her strong suit.

“Ah, plot twist. It has to be someone out of the group.”

James looks like he's about to say something in protest, probably assuming Kara is uncomfortable with this, but she speaks before he can.

“I've got nothing to lose except my dignity.” Kara shrugs.

The statement causes a few whoops and laughs to break out in the group, which makes Kara feel good, before she pushes herself off of the couch and searches for someone to ask for their number. There's probably a bunch of eyes on her as she looks around the room full of people dancing, talking, and just drinking.

In the midst of everything, one girl catches her eye. She's got dark hair that flows so beautifully, Kara believes she could be a model. Kara immediately starts walking over, albeit, a bit wobbly. When she reaches her, the girl waves goodbye at whoever she was talking to when they leave. When she looks back, she sees Kara staring at her.

She quirks a brow. “Can I help you?”

“Hi my names yours, what's Kara?” And Kara wishes she could be sucked into the void, because she meant to say _‘hi my names Kara, what's yours?’_ She knew the drinks were having an affect on her, but she didn't know it was that much. And now the girl is covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh loudly. And at this moment, Kara knew she messed up. She smiles awkwardly and points backwards. “I'm just gonna- uh ha, go over there-” the girl gently tugs her wrist right when Kara takes her first step back.

“No- no” the girl finishes laughing. “I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. It was really cute.” Kara blushes for the 100th time that night. “My names Lena.” She says with a smile, and oh gosh, it's a really good smile.

A few moments pass of Kara literally just smiling at Lena, because it's a really good face, if you ask her.

“Not that I didn't enjoy your entrance, but was there a reason you came up to me?” Lena asks with a head tilt and a tug of the side of her lips.

“Oh I-” and Kara drops her cup on Lena before she can admit why she came over.

Looking down, the black skinny jeans have a spilled spot on them now. Kara widens her eyes before rapidly throwing out apologies. “I- I didn't mean to” she squeaks. “I’m sorry, i’ll give you money to buy new pants?”

And Lena laughs. She honest to god throws her head back laughing.

“W-what's so funny?” Kara asks, slightly frightened. What if she gets beat up at a party? Does that even happen?

“You're just-” she takes a breath from laughing. “You're just _so cute_. And endearing.” Before Kara has a mini stroke, she continues speaking. “Do you think you could come upstairs with me and help me clean this out?” Kara nods surely, wanting to be of any assistance.

On the way up, Kara sees Lucy give her a thumbs out and mouths ‘nice!’. Kara frowns. What's so nice about this situation?

Kara still wishes the void took her in at the first mistake she made. She manages to apologize way more times than Lena can count as they're walking up.

“I am so sorry.” Kara says, once again.

“Honestly, it's not a problem. I'm just glad you didn't get it on my sweater.” When she says that, Kara looks down at her sweater for the first time. ‘HARVARD SPEECH AND DEBATE’ is printed in large white letters over the maroon fabric.

Kara’s mouth is left gaping. “Oh- oh my gosh, are you a college student?”

Lena laughs. “No, I’m in high school. Harvard hosts a high school tournament every year.”

Kara is...oddly attracted to that.

“Are you good at it?” Kara asks, and maybe it was a stupid question, but she doesn't care.

“I would like to think so, considering I championed at it.” She's replies. Not exactly cocky, but she definitely knows she's on another level.

“I didn't know they invited debate kids to parties.” Kara jokes.

“I didn't know they invited nerds to parties.” Lena shoots back playfully.

“Okay, but, that's like the same thing.” Kara says as she falls into a fit of giggles.

“Alright,” Lena says with an eye roll. “I suppose you're right.”

“And hey, I'm not even a nerd!”

“Kara, honey, you're wearing a collared shirt under a yellow sweater at a party. Only a nerd would do that.”

(Kara doesn't comment that Lena is literally wearing a debate sweater at a party.)

“Wait, why are you going in that room instead of the bathroom? I thought I was going to help you clean it?” Kara asks with a confused face.

“That was just an excuse to get you alone.” Lena says with a tone that Kara has a hunch is flirtatious. “Also, it's my house.”

“Wait, this is your house!?” Kara exclaims, considering it was so huge. And full of random people. Lena just nods. “Oh man, is it weird that I'm here and you didn't even know me? Because I swear I didn't even want to come! My sister told me to and-”

Lena cuts her rambling off. “I don't even know half the people here. I usually invite a few, then the whole county comes.” Lena shrugs, like it's no big deal. She wants to ask if her parents know, or if she’s going to get busted, but decides it's a bit too personal, and maybe a conversation for another day. When they walk inside her room, Lena flicks the light switch on. Kara looks around to see a huge room with navy blue walls with painted constellations, two book shelves filled with books in every section, and a desk with papers organized on every inch.

It's very nerdy, and Kara can't help but be entranced.

“Can you turn around so I can change?” Lena asks with a smirk and another pair of black jeans in her hands.

Kara turns red, and quickly turns around. She mumbles a quick sorry.

“No need to be sorry.” Lena's voice says, and it's a lot closer than Kara thought it was. “So, Kara, how do you feel about science?”

Kara turns around, not even remembering that Lena could be pantless. Thankfully, she already got her jeans on. (Which, by the way, that was really fast? Must be a talent. Kara falls down when she tries to put on skinny jeans too fast.)

“My moms a scientist! I think it's really cool.” Kara then realizes how lame that sounded.

“What type of science?” Lena asks, showing her interest with bright eyes.

“It's like, biology, I think? I'm not entirely sure, I've never been that good in science. I'm more of a history and geography person.”

“I love biology, but my favorite is any that involves space. Which, I'm sure you can tell.” She says with a chuckle, gesturing to her NASA poster and rocket models by some paper with equations Kara would never even fathom the answer to. “Well, there is a type of science that kind of has to do with geography. Care to take a look outside with me?” Lena asks as she walks to her balcony, and honestly, who even owns a balcony.

"Astronomy." Lena answers her implied question. Kara follows, not sure of what to expect. When she gets outside, she sees a huge white telescope, a chair, and some blankets on the floor. “I sometimes come out here to look at the stars. They're just really magnificent to think about. Would you like to look?”

Kara nods her head excitedly, and puts her eye to the lens. She then backs up because she forgot to take off her glasses. She's glad she made the little mistake, because it drew a chuckle from the girl by her. Lena helps adjust it when she puts her eye to it again, and then starts speaking. “What do you see?”

“I’m not sure specifically,” she says as she lifts her head with a glint in her eye. “But they're definitely stars.”

Lena lets out a laugh. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Lena takes a seat on the blankets on the floor. “The stars always look lovely to me. A never changing phenomenon, kind of.”

And Kara just plops onto the floor, ungracefully.

“Can you tell me more about them?” Because if Kara is being honest, seeing someone talk about something they love is the most wonderful thing in the world.

Lena goes off on a tangent, and probably ends up speaking for almost an hour. With Kara interjecting with questions every now and then, she feels her knowledge on stars grow, but the best feeling was to hear her speak so happily. Kara was happy to say she was sobering up, so she could remember this.

“I- wow, you probably think I'm a huge nerd.” Lena finishes some sentence about her theory on black holes and stars.

“I don't know, I've always thought stargazing was pretty romantic.” Kara says, fidgeting with her glasses, and that's when Lena’s eyes meet hers.

It's a brief moment, of just shared breaths and eye contact. But Lena shifts closer, moving her hand to the side of Kara’s face. Their lips are so close to touching, but Lena doesn't budge. She looks up into Kara’s eyes to make sure this is okay. Kara nods, and they both lean in.

The kiss is soft.

It's her first kiss, and Kara thinks that this is what it's supposed to be like. There's a new type of fluttering in her chest, and Kara decides that she likes it. It's not anxiousness for once.

At this point, Kara completely forgets why she went up to Lena in the first place. All that she's focusing on is the gentle tug of Lena's teeth on her lips while one of her hands pull her closer. Lena's hands find Kara’s, and they tangle their fingers together.

When the kiss ends, Lena speaks with a smile on her face.

“Can I have your number?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP y'all? I've done 2 AP exams this week + an eoc and I am ready for summer. I still got one more AP exam but that's irrelevant (I hope u guys are getting ur sleep)
> 
> anyways,,,, talk to me on tumblr bc I love making new friends (it's sunshinedanverss)
> 
> ps I fell IN LOVE w/ the idea of lena being on the debate team. I'm on the debate team and it's my favorite thing in the world. are you guys in debate???


End file.
